While reliable bonding to enamel has been achieved, practitioners still lack strong and durable bonds to load-bearing dentin surfaces. While many factors affect the long-term strength and durability of these bonds, this investigation proposes to study the problem from a mechanical and structural perspective. The first hypothesis for the study is that the sharp gradients in elastic properties in an adhesive joint lead to stress concentrations at the interface when the tooth is loaded externally. This in turn degrades adhesion. The second hypothesis is that the residual stresses that are generated in the composite, the interface, and the dentin during formation of the restoration also degrade adhesion. These two proposed effects will be investigated using a series of nanoindentation experiments, residual stress measurements, and adhesion testing.